


I Don’t Want To

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, canoodling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody thought going to a ski lodge was a perfectly good idea, as long as he could stay in the lobby and visit with people, read a book, and drink hot cocoa. Someone tries to convince him otherwise. Inspired, as many times is, by lj pictures. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Want To

Nyota and Spock left the stairs to find Jim and Bones arguing. They had arrived on this Earth type planet, and almost everyone, even Spock who had been taught by Nyota, had agreed to go skiing. The lone exception was wrapped up in an afghan, looking comfy by the fire with a book and a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. Unfortunately, his partner had other ideas.

“Jim! Come on, let’s go skiing!” Bones implored.

“No, my idea of a good time at a ski lodge is right here,” Jim said.

Chekov, Sulu, Hendorff, and Scotty joined Spock and Uhura to watch this peculiar conversation. “What’s going on?” Sulu asked.

“Jim doesn’t want to go skiing,” Uhura told them.

“Jim? NOT skiing?” Scotty asked. “What hae gotten into the Captain?”

Spock quirked an eyebrow, “I believe the Captain does not know how to ski.” They continued to watch the two men as Bones finally gave up, picked up his skis, and stalked toward the rest of the crew. Jim snuggled back down into the couch, looking disappointedly at the departing doctor’s back. “I believe Jim may have wanted Dr. McCoy to remain with him.”

“I can understand that,” Uhura muttered. Chekov chuckled as Bones approached.

“Let’s go,” Bones muttered. “Princess over there can’t be budged.” He ignored the laughter that swept over the group behind him.

In spite of coming from a hot, southern state, McCoy was a very proficient skier, and even helped Spock improve his skills, down the bunny hill. Spock, as a Vulcan, did not allow pride to overrule common sense as far as his skills were concerned. Spock watched with satisfaction as McCoy joined him with some flair at the bottom of the slope. McCoy gave him a big grin, “Isn’t this wonderful, Spock?”

“It is exhilarating,” Spock returned. “Isn’t that Jim?” Spock asked.

They turned to find Jim watching them having pulled himself from in front of the fire. Bones walked over to Jim as the other man gave the skier a flask. Bones grinned even wider as he took a pull from the bottle. The rest of the crew soon joined them as they realized the sun was setting. Bones removed his skis before heading back inside with Jim. Spock turned and looked at Uhura. She grinned as they copied McCoy’s actions and returning to the lodge themselves followed closely by Scotty, Chekov, Sulu and Hendorff.

The evening went on with Jim and Bones snuggling up on one side of the couch, Spock and Uhura on the other. Chekov and Sulu had both managed to squeeze into a recliner while Scotty and Hendorff were both hitting on blondes in front of the fire. They seemed interested, but Jim and Bones were into some serious canoodling. Not that Spock and Uhura were much better, but one of them launched the couch pillow that interrupt the hickey Bones was trying to land on Jim’s neck. “GET A ROOM!” came the demand.

The pillow returned with surprising force, “LOOK WHO’S TALKING!”

Laughter erupted once more as Jim rose and walked away from the group. Bones sighed as he waggled his eyebrows at everyone else as he followed his captain up the stairs. Chekov broke the silence, “Who knew ze Captain doesn’t ski.”

* * *

Late that night Jim and Bones curled up in their bed next to their own fire. Spent and satisfied Bones reached for the flask sitting on the nightstand. “Have fun skiing?” Jim asked.

“Do you know how to ski, Jim?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Jim admitted quietly.

“Then why didn’t you ski?” Bones asked.

“Besides wanting to spend all day with you in a nice warm atmosphere?” Jim asked. Bones nodded. “I learned how to ski the toughest way possible,” Jim answered.

“How?” Bones asked curiously.

“On the hills of Rura Penthe, my instructor was a woman Klingon,” Jim said with a laugh. “Skiing was never something I was interested in, but the Klingons decided I needed to widen my horizons, at sixteen! Would you believe she also taught me the value of the ski lodge afterwards?” he asked.

“How?” Bones asked again. He knew the reputation of Rura Penthe.

“Well, it was a frozen campsite with a campfire, but she’d discovered the joys of hot chocolate. We spent the evening keeping each other warm and drinking hot chocolate,” Jim answered.

“Klingons like chocolate?” Bones asked with a laugh.

“They smuggle it in like we do Romulan Ale,” Jim said stretching up to kiss Bones’ lips again. “I like this A LOT better.”

“I sure hope so, darlin’,” Bones breathed into his ear. “I sure hope so.”


End file.
